Because of you
by Celestial Blood
Summary: Mokuba’s an awful child. He loves fighting and causing mischief but that all changed when he met Jounouchi. JounouchiXMokuba or in other words, JoeyXMokuba.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Because of you**

**Summary: Mokuba's an awful child. He loves fighting and causing mischief but that all changed when he met Jounouchi. JounouchiXMokuba or in other words, JoeyXMokuba. **

**WARNING: this story has a VERY (if I could, I would put more emphasis in 'very') OOC Mokuba, all the character are OOC…the story's kind of AUish too**

**Another thing…**

**Ages:**

**Mokuba = 11 (I know, he's young but I don't want to make him older, is that bad? He's a bit stronger in this story too)**

**Seto= 16**

**Jounouchi/Joey = 16**

**XxX+XxX**

Mokuba smirked as he looked at his victim with contempt while he was holding the man's shirt, "Have any last words?"

The man swallowed, "Please Kaiba, have mercy on me! I-I didn't mean to make you trip. It was an accident. _A complete accident_!! I swear!"

Mokuba raised his face, glaring at the man who was much bigger than him, "Too late for groveling."

_BAM_

Blood was everywhere, the walls, the floor, the ceiling…_everywhere_. The young Kaiba looked at his bloody fist, he opened up his hand, "You made me do this." Then he left leaving the man to bleed until help hopefully comes.

The child put on his hood then put his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket as he walked home.

After a few minutes Mokuba arrived home. He was warmly welcomed with a "welcome back" from Isono.

Mokuba's eyes glared at him, "Isono, how's Seto and how's everything going so far?"

Isono looked away, "Kaiba-sama's…Kaiba-sama's very displeased. You're tutor called and said that you haven't been learning properly and that you've been skipping sessions."

Mokuba laughed and took off his jacket and handed it to Isono, "That idiot, he should just quit. I'm already way smarter than him."

Isono followed Mokuba upstairs which made the boy turn to him scowling, "Isono, I'm not going to strip for you."

Isono's eyes widened and shook his head vigorously as he blushed, "I just…I just wanted to talk to you…man to man."

Mokuba smirked and sat on his bed, "Close the door then start talkin'"

The old man did as he was told, "Mokuba-sama, why are you doing this?"

Mokuba blinked, "Doing _what_?" he demanded gritting his teeth.

Isono flinched, "You're not you. Where was the old Mokuba-sama, the Mokuba-sama that was on Kaiba-sama's good side? You dyed your hair, began wearing leather, being very violent—"

Mokuba threw a lamp at Isono, "_Get out!! _GET OUT NOW ISONO!!"

Isono bowed and left quickly to tend to his now bleeding head.

Mokuba threw himself on the bed, '_So what, I changed, no big deal. If they can't deal with who I am _now _then they could just…' _Mokuba stopped, he looked at the ceiling, '_Seto gave up on me; Isono won't. I hate them both…' _

Isono was a slightly short man. He tried to reach for the medical box but he couldn't reach it. The man sighed, "I can't be _that _short."

A pair of long arms grabbed the medical box, "Isono, here."

Isono turned to Seto who handed the elder the medical box, "Ah, thank you Kaiba-sama."

Seto's eyes narrowed, "How did you get that bruise?"

Isono looked down, "I-it's really not important. A slight wound, nothing more."

Seto's eyes widened, "Mokuba did this, didn't he?" without another word, Seto left to go see his younger brother.

When Seto opened the door to Mokuba's room, he saw his brother listening to music. Mokuba didn't even notice Seto coming in until the brunette slammed the door shut.

Mokuba took off the earplugs and scowled at Seto, "Seto, what are doing here?" he started to smirk, "I haven't seen you in ages, what's up?"

Seto growled, "Cut the crap Mokuba. Why did you hurt Isono?"

Mokuba looked outside the window, "He was getting to personal…that's all I'm saying so now I'd appreciate it if you'd get out of my room. I don't want to deal with you right now…"

Seto stomped over to Mokuba and grabbed his shirt, "Excuse me? Who—"

Mokuba replied, "You're excused, now leave."

Seto raised his hand but before he had a chance to hit Mokuba, Isono came in and stopped them both, "Please Kaiba-sama, Mokuba-sama. I don't want you two to fight!"

Seto glared at Mokuba bed then he left with Isono.

Mokuba watched them both leave, Seto slammed the door.

The boy fell back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, '_So far this day is going on normally…' _he got out of bed and went on his balcony, "Soon, they'll all forget about me. They won't notice me anymore then there just going to toss me aside and let me rot in this cruel world with no form of survival available." Mokuba rested his head, "The night's still young. I can do something fun."

Mokuba got out of his room, when he was in the hallway, Seto walked up to Mokuba, "Mokuba, where do you think you're going?"

Mokuba smirked, "Out. That's all you need to know." Seto grabbed Mokuba's arm before he left, "Mokuba…"

The young Kaiba's face grimaced, '_Why's Seto acting so protective?' _Mokuba pushed Seto then ran out of the manor.

"Ah, Mokuba, wait!!"

Too late, Mokuba already ran out of that door. After a while of non-stop running, Mokuba stopped when he reached Voyage Avenue where he was just walking and thinking. Another good thing about being there was that no one was there.

Mokuba was looked down as he walked, '_I do feel a little guilty for hurting Isono…I…I think I should apologize but…' _the raven haired boy sighed, '_I just can't bring myself to do it not in front of Niisama. It'll change everything. The order of things will—'_

Before Mokuba could finish his thought, there was a horn honking. Mokuba turned and his eyes widened as he screamed when he saw the car that was about to run him over. Mokuba closed his eyes but after a few seconds—when he realized that he wasn't bleeding or injured at all—he opened his eyes and saw that a pair of arms surrounded him protectively.

Mokuba had a blush on his face which was highly recognizable. The teen who saved him scanned him to make sure he was alright, "You okay kid?"

Mokuba's blush deepened for a reason he didn't understand.

When the younger Kaiba didn't reply, the teen put the back of his hand on Mokuba's forehead, "You don't have a fever so why are you red?"

Mokuba pushed the teen away from him, "Why you did…why did you save me!?"

The teen didn't listen, "That bastard, he didn't even stop and apologize to you."

Mokuba growled, "Answer me!"

The teen turned to Mokuba, "Oh yeah, you said something about why I saved you, right? Well, I wasn't going to let you die if I could prevent it! Anyways, shouldn't you be thanking me?"

Mokuba scowled, he didn't face the teen, "I didn't ask for any help…"

The teen shrugged, "Whatever. I did my part."

Mokuba looked at the ground when he asked, "What's your name?"

The teen stopped, he turned his head slightly and smiled, "Jounouchi Katsuya." Then he left.

**XxX+XxX**

**Eeeh, this story didn't turn out exactly how I planned…=A=**

_**Anyway, **_**I know Mokuba was incredibly OOC (like I said in the warning) but god, I hope he wasn't **_**that **_**OOC…O.o**

**Also, this is my FIRST JounouchiXMokuba fanfic so if you're going to review (which I hope you do) be constructive………  
:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**XxX+XxX**

Mokuba watched Jounouchi walk away, '_He couldn't have JUST saved me for no reason, there's always a reason! Money? Is that what he wanted? Because…be-because…'_

The younger Kaiba gritted his teeth, "I don't care…I hate him. Just like everyone else in this world."

Mokuba put his hands in his pockets and started walking somewhere trying to get his mind off of what just happened but all he could think about was Jounouchi.

Mokuba grabbed his head, "Ugh!! Where's my willpower!?" Mokuba sighed, when he saw Michi's ice cream parlor, he decided to stop by.

When he went inside, he smiled, "Hi Michi, give me the usual. Kay?"

A woman over 30, slightly over-weighted, brown/blue hair and black eyes frowned, "Aw Mo, you only order the usual when you're upset. What's the matter? Brother problems?"

Mokuba smiled and sat on a chair near the counter, "Actually Michi, this time it doesn't involve Seto at all."

Michi blinked and got Mokuba the usual, "Uh oh. You know what; just tell me what the problem is. Whatever you order is on the house as long as you tell me the truth, alright boy."

Mokuba looked down at his Cherry Float, "Thanks…well…today, today I _almost_ got ran over by someone until this guy—Jounouchi Katsuya—saved me. Now I just can't stop thinking what happened."

Michi smiled, "That's so cute. Mo, you gotta a little crush."

Mokuba's face was red, "I do _not_! I almost got killed, it's—it's normal to think about your near death situation, right?"

Michi smirked, "Well sure but were you blushing a lot?"

The boy didn't say anything but when his blush reddened, it answered Michi's question.

Michi laughed, "I was right, you have a crush!"

Mokuba's eyes widened then he said through his teeth, "Sssshhh!! You don't have to tell everyone here!" Mokuba frowned and finished his float.

"I'm not gay and I don't have a crush on him." The raven-haired boy pouted and sipped his float.

Michi frowned as he gave another customer an ice cream cone, "Mo, you can be in denial but your heart knows what it wants."

Mokuba sighed, his eyebrow twitching slightly, "I'm not in denial Michi."

"Who's in denial?" asked a smooth voice.

Mokuba snarled at him with a light blush on his face, "That's none of your business." He turned to Michi and gave him the money for his float even if it was on the house, "Bye Michi."

While Mokuba left, he saw Jounouchi scowling at him.

As Mokuba was leaving, he glared at anyone who stared at him. When Mokuba came outside, he looked back at the ice cream parlor then sighed and began walking home, "The _one _place I could just be myself, that guy is there."

Mokuba arrived home after a many hours of thinking—about Jounouchi—and walking. Once Mokuba opened the door, everything was normal, "This is how it's supposed to be, right? I shouldn't be expecting anything…" honestly, he was hoping Seto would hug him back and said that he was worried. That what he _needed _but he questioned himself, did he _want _it?

The boy laughed and was going upstairs to his room, "As if anyone would wait for me…" When Mokuba reached the door to his room, there was a sticky note to it:

_Mokuba_

_I'm sorry for what happened earlier when I was about to hit you. I still think you should apologize to Isono. Anyways, I'm at a meeting and I won't be back till tomorrow night. I want you to behave yourself when the tutor comes tomorrow morning too._

Mokuba grabbed the note and tore it up, "Tch. I don't need a tutor." He saw Isono's room and sighed. A few knocks, the door opened and revealed an Isono in a night gown.

The kid blinked a few times and repressed overwhelming laughter, "I-Isono? You're in a _dress_!?"

The old man's face reddened, "Mokuba-sama…"

Mokuba shook his head. A small blush of embarrassment formed, "Look," he turned his head, "I'm sorry for throwing a lamp at your head. Now goodbye." The boy started to leave, he tensed up when he heard, "It's okay…Mokuba-sama."

The smaller boy walked faster until he reached his room and slammed the door shut. He put his back to the door, "H-how can he be so nice after what I've done to him?" he growled and crashed on to the bed.

Michi got an ice cream sundae for Jounouchi, "So Katsu, what's the matter?" she smirked.

The blonde looked away, "What was that kid doing here? Is that brat a friend of yours?"

Michi frowned, "_Yeah_. Blondie, if you gotta a problem with him…"

No one spoke for a minute.

"I saved that kid earlier when he was going to get hurt. He didn't even _thank _me! I swear, there's something wrong with him." Jounouchi looked at his ice cream with contempt.

The old woman shook her head in disappointment, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Katsu! That's not right—"

Jounouchi growled, "I-it's not like that. The kid's so _not_ cute. Kids like him should be cute and naïve. He's the complete opposite!! Every time I hear his voice, it annoys me."

The old woman's eyebrows shaped into a V but her smile was sympathetic.

Mokuba turned on his bed, "Well, I have one thing to look forward on. I can torture the tutor tomorrow." He smirked and bent over his bed to the floor where he grabbed his journal.

"Now, how can I drive the tutor insane?" The raven-haired child laughed manically.

**XxX+XxX**

**Hm, is it just me or is this chapter slightly boring?**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Now, you know when I said this story is AUish? I'm positive you remember, well anyway. In this story, Seto isn't enemies with any of the Yugioh crew. He's not exactly friends with them but not he's enemies. And of course, Mokuba doesn't know them.**

**XXX+XXX**

Jounouchi gave Michi a few dollars, "Ah well, I'm out, later Mich." He winked at her.

Michi smirked and lightly hit him on the head, "Jou, there's a reason you don't have girl." She laughed.

Jounouchi sighed and got out of his chair, "Alright alright but it's your loss." Michi shook her head, "Get outta here brat!"

Jounouchi laughed.

After the blonde was feet's away from the parlor, he began to walk a bit more slowly and more nervously, "He's gonna kill me tonight." He muttered and looked at his watch again, "Over 12:00…"

Jounouchi sighed, "Might as well take the punishment like a man."

When Jounouchi made it home, he opened the door and peaked inside, seeing as nobody was home, he went in.

The teen smiled but then the door behind him closed violently, "Oi brat, where've you been?"

Jounouchi tried to look brave as he turned, "Just out ya know. Killing time…"

The blonde stopped right when Yuudai began to smell Jounouchi.

Jounouchi knew why too, "Look, Dad—" He fell to the ground before he could finish. A red hand mark was imprinted on Jounouchi's face.

Yuudai's nostrils flared, "Who _touched _you!?!? I want a name and I want it _now_!!"

Jounouchi looked at the ground, "No one touched me. I saved a kid from getting hurt." Yuudai calmed down slightly. Jounouchi continued, "I-I couldn't let him die."

Yuudai's anger grew, "_Him_? That child was a _boy_? How _dare _you! You belong to _me_! Not a child!!"

Yuudai walked closer to Jounouchi, his hands slightly raised. Jounouchi knew the face Yuudai had on, the teen held on to his clothes.

Mokuba tried to think of something, he groaned, "Ugh, stupid brain! I'm supposed to be smarter than this. I can't be losing my skills!" Mokuba threw the journal somewhere. He lied on his back and stared at the dark ceiling, "This…this place is my home. I live here with a brother whose love I stopped accepting."

He started laughing, "Life is so complicated…"

Mokuba sighed: he got up but still stayed on his bed. The kid saw himself in the mirror, "This is the new me, people just don't understand."

He looked at the time, "Past 12, could sleep or could go out. Seto's not here and Isono's scared to tell Seto." Then a thought hit him, "I have to have a lot of energy for tomorrow. The tutor's coming, a new one." Mokuba smiled at that.

He took off all his clothes except his boxers and went to sleep. He could've gotten his pajamas but they were in the closet and he was too lazy to get up and get them.

At 9:00 A.M. Isono came to wake Mokuba up. When the old man gently nudged Mokuba, our cute little shota sprung his arms at Isono's throat. When Mokuba realized it Isono, he let go and said, "Don't sneak up on me." That was—in his way—an apology.

Isono, who was actually used to that, smiled, "I'm sorry Mokuba-sama but the tutor is almost here. Now I don't want to be a—what do you call them—fun-stealer—or whatever—but Kaiba-sama has given me specific instructions for you _not _to hurt Mutou-san in anyway.

Mokuba blinked, "Mutou? Yugi Mutou? W-why _him_? Why not, ah I don't know, a _professional_? Why I do I have to learn from a high schooler, my knowledge is beyond his high school education!!!"

Isono frowned, "I asked Kaiba-sama that too. He said that if you don't want to learn from an adult, then maybe you'd like to be taught by a teen."

There was a silence. Isono's face had a smile on it but it also looked confused. Mokuba looked at Isono with pure stupidity. After a minute of silence, Mokuba finally said, "Was Seto drunk when he made this decision?"

"Mokuba-sama!" Isono frowned, "Kaiba-sama doesn't drink, you know that."

Mokuba scoffed, "Maybe he does, either of us barely goes into his office, Seto goes out a lot and we don't even know if it's a real conference or not. He may be a CEO of a major company but he's still a teenager and I know—"

"Hello? Anyone here?" asked a superior sounding voice.

Isono's eyes widened, "I mean it Mokuba-sama, both of us will be in big trouble if something happens to Mutou-san."

Mokuba scowled, "That sounds nothing like Yugi. Yugi sounds more weak and child-like."

Isono sighed, "Mokuba-sama, get ready, _please_!!!" he bowed then left.

Mokuba growled, he looked out the window, "Baka Seto…." But then sighed,

So he had a choice, do what he was supposed to do or just be himself and try to make Yugi cry.

After a second or two he quietly said with a grin, "Sorry Isono."

Mokuba got out of his bed and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth then went to the living room. He saw Atem, Yugi's other self, there. Isono was in the same room, when he saw Mokuba come in he left giving him a look that said, "Don't do _anything_."

Mokuba smiled sweetly and if you look just at his face, it'll look like the old Mokuba. Atem was thinking, '_What was Kaiba thinking? This Mokuba kid doesn't seem like a problem. His smile reminds me of Yugi and his clothes are kind of similar Yugi's too. If this kid's personality is anything like Yugi's, then I should have no problem.'_

Mokuba walked up to Atem, still smiling, "Hi, my names Mokuba." He giggled. Atem had a small blush on his face. Mokuba turned his head slightly, he was right, Isono was hiding behind the wall but when he saw how Mokuba acted he left.

Atem was about to speak but Mokuba already began. His face changed and so did his voice, "And if you I get in trouble because of you, I'm going to be coming after you."

Atem's sweat dropped and his eyes widened along with his mouth gaping, "E-eh?" '_What the hell!?'_

Mokuba threw himself on the couch and got a remote that closed the door, "You can just hang here till you have to leave. You can go to the kitchen, get some food or whatever. It's best not to make contact with the outside world or else Isono will get suspicious."

The pharaoh took and deep breath, "Look, I had to carry a bag full of _heavy _books and I had to _walk _here!! Oh you're going to learn and be a good little boy."

Mokuba blinked, he stood up from the couch, "Excuse me? Here I am being a good host and you are going to tell _me _what to do? Ha ha…that's-that's funny." He got into a fighting position, "I took on guys a lot bigger than you—"

Atem's vein popped, he _really _didn't want to deal with a kid today, "Can't we just learn? I'm getting paid to teach you not fight you…and win."

Mokuba smirked, "Is that a challenge?"

Atem had on a smirk of his own and got into his own fighting position.

**XXX+XXX**

**Nyaaaaa  
I know I didn't update in a while….watashi wa honto ni gomen nasai!! TT^TT**

**Anyway, I don't know about you but I like this chapter xDD**

**Now, if everyone will be so **_**kind**_** and uh I dunno REVIEW!!!**

**Do any of you even read my author notes, I know one on every chapter but that's only cos I-I =A= feel like interacting with the readers V.V…alright that sounded stupid XDDD but the point is review, oneigaishimasu xDDD**


End file.
